


Simply Entranced

by RobertBobby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yuuri and Viktor go to the beach, with makkachin, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertBobby/pseuds/RobertBobby
Summary: He is the brightest star, gleaming so bright. He is the glowing butterfly, shinning amid the light, showing him the way. (Yuuri and Viktor's quiet thoughts on each other.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. But I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> (Inspired by ending song- You Only Live Once)

“Viktor!”

Yuuri quickly took off his jacket, throwing it onto the damp mat beside him. Makkachin was still lying on the mat, his wet fur making the mat even wetter. He ran towards Viktor, his bare feet sinking into the warm sand. He stopped a few feet behind him. The gentle breeze gently caressed Yuuri’s face, making him shiver. The sea glittered, reflecting the shimmering sunlight. The beach was painted a deep orange, as if the sand itself was glowing. The sound of the waves carelessly crashing against the beach and the soft sighing of the wind made a beautiful harmony in Yuuri’s ears.

He looked at Viktor. Looked at the slowly setting sun shining on his face, looked at the sea calmly lapping at his feet, looked at his messy hair becoming even more messy in the wind. In one word, Viktor looked…

“Beautiful.” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor didn’t hear him. He just stood there, letting the wind hit his face, turning his cheeks a light pink. The bottom of his pants were getting wet by the growing tide. His eyes were closed, his shoulders relaxed. As If he had nothing weighing him down from soaring anywhere he liked, high above everybody else.

Yuuri walked quietly behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He put his face to Viktor’s neck, breathing him in. He always smelt of a strange yet comforting mix of spices and Makkachin. It made him feel warm, made him feel safe. It was home to him.

Viktor turned around, lowering his head. His hand came up to rest against Yuuri’s cheek. Then, he lowered his hand, stroking Yuuri’s jaw, eventually moving under his chin to tilt his head up.

“Hello.” He murmured, smiling softly.

Yuuri stared into Viktor’s blue eyes. Blue had always been his favourite colour, for some reason. His eyes showed warmth. Hope. Everything Yuuri felt when he was near Viktor.

He met Viktor’s soft lips. Their kiss was long and sweet, full of promise. He could feel Viktor smiling, his lips curving up. Viktor moved his hand behind Yuuri’ neck and pulled him closer. Yuuri sighed softly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, just being with each other. It was as if time had stopped. Just for them.

Viktor pulled away and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s heart still beat so fast, even after so long. The way Viktor looked at him, full of adoration, full of love, still took his breath away. He could feel Viktor’s warm breath on his face.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, “ya lyublyu tebya.”

“What does that mean? You’re not calling me a pig in Russian, right?” Yuuri said, reaching for Viktor’s hand.

“Of course not.” Viktor grinned, taking his hand. “My little piglet.”

Hand in hand, they turned and walked away from the sea, the sun disappearing beneath the horizon behind them, bathing the sea in a curtain of red.

The waves washed away their footprints, leaving the smooth sand glittering in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya lyublyu tebya (я люблю тебя) - I love you
> 
> Hope you liked this short story! Any constructive criticism is welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor watches Yuuri skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding a 2nd chapter from Viktor's point of view! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

"Da, Yuuri! Very good!"

Yuuri let his hands fall to his sides and skated to Viktor, breathing heavily. "That was great, Yuuri." Viktor clapped once. "Okay, 5 minutes rest, then again!"

Yuuri silently went to a bench and sat down, drinking from his water bottle. He stared in front of him, a calculating look in his eyes. Viktor stayed where he was, at the edge of the ice rink. He watched Yuuri and could already tell what he was thinking. _That wasn't good enough. I could have jumped higher. I can do even better._

Viktor wanted to help him, wrap his hands around him and tell him he was perfect. But it was better to do that when he wasn't thinking so much, doubting himself so much. He wished Yuuri believed him when he told Yuuri he was perfect in every way. Even his flaws were perfect in his own way. After all, it was his flaws that made him Yuuri.

_Maybe later..._ When they were alone, with only their whispers accompanying them. But now...

Viktor looked at his watch. "Five minutes up, Yuuri! Back onto the ice!"

Yuuri glided onto the ice, and the music once again filled his ears. Viktor had choreographed this program, had seen Yuuri skate to it for what seemed like a thousand times. But he was always captivated by Yuuri, unable to look away. The way Yuuri skated... Viktor was enchanted. Every jump he made, made Viktor's heart leap with him. Every spin he did, made Viktor's heart twist with him. His heart swelled with the music, the music that Yuuri himself had become a part of. Viktor would keep holding his breath in anticipation of each jump without realizing, then letting it out either as disappointment or pride.

As the last note faded into the air, leaving a sense of quiet in its wake, Yuuri stared at Viktor with his ending pose, and smiled. With his hand on his heart.

The heart that had entranced Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
